


试爱（9）

by aaa007



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaa007/pseuds/aaa007
Relationships: 承花 - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	试爱（9）

回去的太晚，空条承太郎懒得再去做饭，看花京院的样子也吃不下去东西。他脸色有些发白，潮红褪去后，额头和鼻尖都是白生生的，没什么精神，做爱消耗了太多体力。他的双腿酸软的厉害，快到家时根本撑不住，脚腕都险陷差点崴到，不再服用抑制剂对他的身体带来的影响很大。  
花京院清楚地发现，omega会对性爱产生依赖，不同于药物上瘾的癔症，空条承太郎是鲜活的，饱满的有力量的肉体，是他的丈夫，情热心动，他们拥抱，接吻，所以做爱的冲击力太大，让他高潮后陷入空白的不适期。仿佛沉浸在情欲里被操的失神又哭又叫的完全不是同一个人，快感激烈，黏腻的触感和高热的体温都让他欲罢不能，男人精壮温暖的气味，alpha把他抱在怀里的动作。  
他的后穴里还残留着湿淋淋的精液，那种东西又黏又烫，就算是承太郎先生的，他也闻到到一股又热又臊的腥气，雄性荷尔蒙的味道让他脸颊发烫。又被刺激的夹紧了双腿，脚尖都摩擦着男人的后背，一遍又一遍地舔着空条承太郎的喉结，急躁的用了牙尖去咬，结果只是被男人摁着操的更用力，前面勃起的阴茎顶在男人坚硬的腹肌上随着空条承太郎顶撞的动作一下一下摩擦着，铃口滑出精液，透明湿润的液体，沾的他形状完美的微微隆起的肌肉上黏滑一片。皮肉相贴的感觉火热滚烫，他的皮肤上潮湿不堪，像是要被高温融化在alpha精健的胸膛上。  
发情期像雨季过境，omega的身体被生理性的欲望驱使，湿重难填。伴随着干渴燥热的情欲，花京院的脊背和双腿就有不合时宜的酸痛。秋天的日光灿烂，金光闪闪，遍地都是明亮温暖的。他细长的手指在光下泛白，有一层淡淡的光晕，阴影处弯曲的手指是粉红的，皮肤上有淡淡的橙花香气。他莫名地想到开花的种子，他也开花了。可这并不是春天。  
屋顶上有晒太阳的猫咪。  
肚皮雪白，背上有威风凛凛的虎斑，邻居是上高中的女孩子，常常在路灯下放了面包和新鲜的蓝莓饼干。  
天气晴好，花京院也很喜欢在院子里摆上食盒，倒了牛奶，逛超市时和承太郎先生一起买的三文鱼味的猫食。  
他站在阳光下，被温和干燥的日光照射，感觉到轻飘飘的不真实感。只有腰身和腿根上酸麻的刺痛，隐隐约约，将男人重新拉回到地面上。  
他买了一袋面包虫养在玻璃柜里，还好空条承太郎不怕这种柔软潮湿又细小，密密麻麻的小虫子，chibi正在活跃的生长期，蔬菜和植物叶片不太够小家伙的胃。活的面包虫是最可口的。  
原来还经常回家的的时候，母亲很排斥这种密集恶心的虫类。她也不能接受蜥蜴在房间里爬来爬去，房子是整洁干净的居室，不同于现在住的地方。母亲是非常典型有洁癖的日本女人，花京院从小受到的教育也是传统保守的，和空条承太郎的家庭有很大的差异。何莉女士温柔可爱，空条先生他见面的次数不多，四处旅行的爵士音乐家，豁达开明。空条承太郎的性格其实不大像他的父亲。  
他不记得从哪儿看到过，一个人爱的能力往往和家庭有关，他想空条承太郎表达爱的方式沉默而隐忍，何莉女士却是活泼明亮的，他们炙热赤诚的内里是极其相似的，也许如出一辙。  
承太郎先生不大愿意在公共场合表现出内心的情感，但这并不妨碍他是极其具有共情能力的人，很多次，他都感觉到了承太郎先生是了解他的。在所有过往的某个瞬间，他们伸手能够触碰到对方，都让花京院生出感激。  
花京院不清楚算不算作喜欢，或者爱，即使他们没有在一起，他也会很难忘记这个人。

他这几天吃的都很少，饥饿感被胃和喉咙里空虚的饥渴感替代，体力消耗和汗水蒸发，他只觉得热，热的像是夏天卷土重来。日光炙盛，每一寸皮肤都犹如火烤，干涸，还有难言的痒。像是血肉里都有虫子在爬似的。  
每晚睡前床边都会备上一大杯水，花京院还是会在夜里就醒了，揉揉眼睛，他看不太清楚周围的东西，灯光软软的，像倒出来的牛奶，流在被子上。他喉咙里又干又痒，摸索着慢慢爬到另一边，承太郎先生起身打开了灯。  
一瞬间灯火通明。  
穿着樱桃睡衣的男人乖乖地跪坐在床角，头发柔软地散在耳朵后，眼角有些红，嘴唇也是红的，因为干燥，他伸出舌尖舔了舔，像水润光滑的樱桃，诱人又乖巧。  
他知道花京院的夜视障碍还是在不久之前，他的头发好像长了些，比空条承太郎原来见到他的时候，快到了下巴，松散地卷曲，迷迷糊糊地看着空条承太郎。  
那些牛奶一样软糯的光都落在纤细的omega身边，他像童话书里的小狐狸，红发红眼，脸上却是懵懂无知的。空条承太郎知道那是处于视力模糊中，茫然无措的表现。  
他过去把花京院抱了回来，男人扯着他的衣袖，看着他的眼神有些委屈，“承太郎先生。”  
“要喝水吗？”空条承太郎低声问他，没忍住亲了下他的嘴唇。  
omega的唇瓣上是甜的。  
“嗯，”花京院点头，他伸手摸到床头的眼镜带上了，视线稍微清晰了点，模样清秀温柔。  
他看着男人咕咚咕咚灌下去一大杯水，担心他会噎到，有些omega会在发情期出现短期缺水的症状。  
清凉的水流灌入干燥的快要冒烟的喉咙和肠胃，花京院还是觉得不够，不止是胃里的，还有血液里的，缓缓爬行的咬噬感，让他急切地需要什么来止渴，更多的。后穴里难以言喻的发痒，明明早上才做过。  
他醒的很早。外面的气温，天空和花京院的身体保持着一致的焦灼，从早晨温凉的空气里卷入一丝丝热气，被子里的温度比花京院的体表温度要低。难得一见的，他觉得承太郎先生的胸口和手臂清凉，十分舒适。  
于是花京院小心地爬到空条承太郎身边，把裸露的小臂和腰身都贴在男人的皮肤上。  
承太郎先生睡的很熟，他听见他的呼吸声平稳有力，玻璃窗透进来的光落在男人俊逸的下颌和侧脸上。花京院数的清他高挺的鼻梁和刀刻般深邃的眉眼上细小的绒毛，光线把男人睡梦中平静的容颜柔化成希腊神话里漂亮如同雕塑的神祗，裸露的皮肤都是淡淡的蜜色，肩膀和手臂的肌肉平滑饱满。  
从花京院的角度看过去，男人的五官明晰端正，甚至因为空气中闪着微光的游尘而显得温和。承太郎先生的睫毛有些卷曲，他第一次发现，男人睁眼的时候他很少注意到一些细节，他和他对视，全部的注意力都被吸引进那双幽深的暗绿色瞳眸，像宇宙里深不见底的黑洞，他被悬浮的引力拉过去，旋转溺亡，在莹莹绿光包围的星河里，日升月浮，他看见一颗恒星的死亡。绚丽的爆炸，逃亡，流浪，然后在他身上留下千万光年前的一抹余光。  
他轻轻地碰了碰承太郎先生的耳朵，像要去触碰一颗遥远的星星。  
干燥的嘴唇碰到温凉的皮肤，就忍不住亲吻着他的耳朵，向下，张合着唇瓣缓慢地摩擦着承太郎先生清凉柔软的皮肤。他的脖子，凸起的喉结，男人宽阔的胸膛，承太郎先生裸露的胸口。他浑身都热，仿佛整个身体都是滚烫的热源，身边的男人是唯一的水源，所以花京院才没有办法，急不可耐地亲吻，像小鹿去喝从山崖上流淌下来的泉水，他细细地吻着空条承太郎的下巴。动作又轻又慢，怕吵醒了他，又忍不住想的很。  
松松地盖在两个人身上的被子，在他动作之间滑下去半截。  
再近一点也没有关系吧，花京院真的很渴，他抓着男人的肩膀，翻身覆在熟睡的男人身上，腰背都小心翼翼地拱起。嘴唇贴在他的唇瓣上，用舌尖舔了舔，把空条承太郎的嘴唇弄的潮湿绵软，才含着他的唇瓣吮吸。指尖无意识地陷进男人肩膀上的皮肉，并没有察觉到承太郎先生皱起的眉头微微抖动。  
他闻到alpha皮肤上的气味，包裹着蜜一样甘甜浓厚的信息素里，承太郎先生微苦的味道。他像上瘾般嗅着从承太郎先生后颈上流出来的淡淡的信息素气味，男人沉睡着，味道很浅，离得近了才能嗅得到对omega来说好闻又清凉的烟雾气味。花京院不抽烟，他对香烟的气味无感，但是他熟悉空条承太郎身上的气味，烟雾的微醺又有些发苦的气息和他口腔里湿润温热的触感融合成奇异的味道，隐隐绰绰，看不清楚形状。只是像吃到喜欢的糖果的小孩子，说不清味道，只是单纯地觉得甜，很喜欢。  
他靠近了，嘴唇贴在承太郎先生的后颈上，寻找到气味的源头，甘甜的蜜露似的味道融化在他的鼻尖，他摩挲着男人的皮肤，亲吻着他的后颈，伸出舌头贪婪地舔舐着他裸露的潮湿皮肉上咸涩的气味。  
越来越多的信息素释放出来，不是承太郎先生的，他的腰身空虚地感觉到酸软，后穴里难耐地痒，分开的腿根堪堪擦过男人的胯，凸起的骨头顶在花京院的腿上，很容易让他的身体回想起被男人抱在怀里操的画面。他坐在承太郎先生怀里，细长的双腿被迫分开，脚尖踩在松软的床单上。  
他们赤身裸体地抱在一起，交缠亲吻，臀肉被男人捏在手心里，粗硬的肉物插的很深，后穴被顶的酸胀，小腹都微微鼓起，柔软的小包上上下下地起伏，敏感的龟头顶在生殖腔口恶劣地摩擦，内壁喷出黏腻的热潮，他羞臊地抓起脚趾头，忍不住后退，叫他慢一点，好疼。  
“真的疼吗？”空条承太郎舔着他的嘴唇，“里面咬的好紧，很舒服。”  
他架着男人的腿，光裸的小腿勾在他的脊背上，雪白的足尖抓挠着他的皮肉，莹润的脚趾贴在他汗水淋漓的背上，被烫的难受，又分不开，黏糊糊的，被融化的不止有湿漉漉的肉体。  
花京院半跪下去，被子被他叠起的腰滑下去大半，这才是清晨，黎明静谧的光洒满整个房间。  
书架上灰蓝的书脊被玻璃缝隙里晖光折出一道弯曲的虹，落了初秋泛白的云。樱桃睡衣下露出光洁的腰，凹陷下去的柔润腰窝透出淡青色的斑痕，指印和表层皮肤上凝结的血丝，蛛网似的密布又发散，暧昧地流连进内裤边缘。  
他忐忑不安地勾下承太郎先生的睡裤，燥热的欲望像是冲昏了脑袋，没办法去正常思考，只想和承太郎先生做爱。  
想要他抱抱自己，然后托着他的腰，分开底下泥泞不堪的后穴，用热涨滚烫的性器插进来，挺腰顶动，含着他的嘴唇亲吻。  
小腹热烫，半硬的性器碰到男人的膝盖骨，他大着胆子夹着男人修长的腿，后穴里湿淋淋的。  
alpha腿间蛰伏的性器没有勃起，黑色的棉质布料上鼓起的部分尺寸可观，欲望和男人的张力都在紧实的腰腹肌肉下像绷的笔挺的弦，双腿肌肉饱满又性感，做坏事的omega舔了舔唇。花京院的心怦怦跳起来，他没有伸手去解开空条承太郎上半身的睡衣，勾下松紧的裤腰，俯身，粉红的嘴唇落在勾勒出男人形状的薄软布料上，男人皮肤上的温热气味扑面而来。  
花京院摩挲着男人腿间沉睡的性器，那根软着的肉物包裹在黑色的布料下凸起很大的一块，他的眼角有些红，不知道是烧的还是羞涩。吮吻的感觉并不坏，他张嘴含住硕大的性器头部，用舌尖骚刮顶端，口腔粘膜上高热的口液很快就把干净的布料沾湿了，他努力地吞下浑圆饱涨的龟头，想让他硬起来。  
花京院想起男人教自己口交的技巧，他学的不算太好，承太郎先生也没让他口过多少次，实践不足，只能靠理论弥补。  
垂软的阴茎隔着湿漉漉的薄软布料一下一下顶着他的上颚，又腥又咸，半勃的尺寸也撑的花京院的口腔发酸，他的上下唇都含在男人东西上，细嫩的唇瓣摩擦着暴涨的茎身，合不拢的嘴巴被他慌张的动作张合的更开，只能吞咽口水，适应异物入侵。  
承太郎先生的膝盖微微顶动了一下，他惊慌地想要起身，泥泞的后穴被坚硬的膝盖骨蹭的腰身都软成了水，无力地跪在男人身上，想要什么东西捅进来才好。里面湿的内裤上都感觉了潮湿黏软的水渍，黏在他脆弱的腿根上。  
他的舌尖沿着男人的轮廓舔过，抬起盈满水汽的眼眶看着空条承太郎，对着男人幽深莫测的眼神，花京院张嘴用嘴唇包裹着尖细的牙齿轻轻地咬了下空条承太郎。  
男人皱眉喘息，喉结难以忍受地上下滚动，吞咽口腔干涩的空气。


End file.
